plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:IG Gaming + Maramok= Awesome
So you want to get premium plants for free? This video is how I obtained them. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBEsb5a8Gmw I'm on mobile right now so I can't type much but I can copy/paste something I typed before. Any inconsistencies are due to the fact that it was written for an older version. Just replace one premium plant in the magento.json.3.8 file with the cactus. If you search for the address 0002f970 (which was provided in the description), you will see something that looks like "plant....firepeashooter". Change the firepeashooter part to cactus so it will look like this "plant....cactusashooter". Then, in hex, change the rest of the letters from firepeashooter to zeros. If the app won't let you edit the ASCII characters, then the hex numbers for cactus are "63 61 63 74 75 73". Now if you save the file, turn off the WiFi, and open the game, you will notice that the cactus is in the store. Now it will still say firepeashooter and cost 109 gems but it will show the cactus and if you buy it, it will give you the cactus. If you don't want to pay 109 gems for it, you can just go to the same place in the magento.json.3.8 file and look for ".....!..$m.....plant...." It just before the text that you changed from firepeashooter to cactus. If you change the "m" in hex to "01" and load the game, the cactus would only cost 1 gem. This process should work for any premium plant. And before you edit anything, I would make a backup of the original file just in case --Userbob111 (talk) 20:39, September 8, 2015 (UTC) No, you do not need a computer for the hack, but I would recommend it if you have one. If you do have a computer, you could use HxD to edit the file, but if you do not then you could use Hex Editor. Now because PvZ 2 refreshes the magento.json each time you open the game with wifi on, I would recommend keeping the hacked one in a different folder. Userbob111 (talk) 23:11, September 17, 2015 (UTC) BF10 (talk) 16:54, October 23, 2015 (UTC) I don't, actually.Blizzardblade (talk) 17:30, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Of course I won't reopen it. Look what Uselessguy said. --[[User:ThisUserLikesOreo|'ThisUserLikesOreo']]''talk'' 18:10, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Okay that message box is psychedelic if I ever saw one. Damn, that's some rainbow crap going on there. My eyes hurt. Anyway, for swatters, that argument is stupid as it's a physical thing with mass and protonic energy. So of course you can't use it without your hands unless you're Telepathic/Psychic/ using Telekinesis. People just have different choices for their purposes. I kill/ shake off mosquitoes with my bare hands while my dad thinks it's dirty and uses an automatic swatter to do the same work I do. Same result but different methods. And lastly bacterias are wholly classified as micro-organisms and not small. I know you'll argue that they are small (and I know you will) but in reality small is defined as something that's comparably less dense and has less mass than you (hence you calling it small) but observable to the naked eye. Anything not observable to the naked eye falls exclusively under micro-organisms, so you can't bring them up here at all. That's scientifically and logically inaccurate and vague. Now, going back to your dino, since it has a higher physical existence in terms of: mass, weight, girth and friction, it will obviously have a higher chance of throwing off smaller stuff (zombies here) that are clinging on to them. If the shaking off motion continues for a long time, gravity and friction will start working against each other causing centripetal force making the zombies that are trying their utmost to stay fall (most probably their fragile arm will get ripped off before that and they'll fall anyway) to a massive THUD! noise. TheGollddMAN (talk) 19:21, December 4, 2015 (UTC) It? You can't say it, he's a human too. --[[User:ThisUserLikesOreo|'ThisUserLikesOreo']]''talk'' 20:24, December 4, 2015 (UTC) The color is too saturated and the hue is overly rich. The colors are very hurting for me and I that's why I don't like it. Black text over rainbow colored bos is not the type of message I would want to read. Plus, the header is Pink, another color that is a very bad combo with colors that can overlap it in the spectrum. Also, as I have said, it is not me that is not accepting. The world of science considers micro-organismas as seperate from small. So if you have a problem with them being treated as different, you would have to contact them. The word "maybe" is subjective here. I will consider the aspect of what is going to happen, not what "may or may not" happen. When the zombies are clinging, I will consider the fact that they will eventually fall due to the dino shaking them off. Time is a factor here but we have to consider it as a constant, not a variable. When a body of gigantic weight starts shaking, that "long time after which the force starts acting" is actually not that long. In real-time, if a body of that size sharts shaking off smaller beings, no one will be able to hold on to that body for more than 5 minutes as your arms will just get numb from the sheer force its experiencing and blood pumping on opposite sides. There is a reason I said your zombies won't be able to hold onto the Brachio. TheGollddMAN (talk) 10:17, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Well I hatethat text color and that message box anyway. So let it go. Also, bacterias are defined on the basis that they are small and of course how else would you describe them? Micro isn't a comparable term, the next best option remains is small as they are small. However, scientifically speaking they are classified on a whole new level. What are you seeing on Google is the definition based on what we read in books, not what is actually used as research material on the lab. You have to look past that and see their build. Also seriously, don't base your arguments on what you search online. If you're really trying to win your challenge over just by that, you have another thing coming as that clearly pisses me off. Giving an argument just for the sake of it is not what I call a proper debate. That's another one of your stupid arguments right there. Tails can only be used as such when the tails are not heavy. Dinosaurs tails are clearly heavy and are not that dependable for use as swatters. You can use them for swatting stuff on the ground but not for stuff that is clinging which requires the tail to be lifted. Shaking is the better option here. Again, you're missing the point as the dino will shake and you can very well fall in 1 minute. You won't even have to hold for 5. Also, have you even seen a Brachio image? First off all, you cannot just simply climb it let alone cling to it. Second, even you somehow can, one shake will make you fall as their skin were smooth meaning there's nothing for you to hold on to. Third, their tail isn't buit for swatting stuff that's on their back as it's not the correct length. Give me some valid points. TheGollddMAN (talk) 19:33, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Really...we are doing this. They jumped from a nearby tree and the Dino was there just waiting for them to jump on. Why don't you come up with an even better idea? They made a Primal Ladder or a Primal Elevator! Yes, the garg is the strongest and can cling the longest. However, again, you are wrong here. The force exerted by the dinos will be doubled on the garg because of its own mass and weight and sometimes, it will try and struggle to stay on the dino. During that moment, all zombies on that garg will experience reverse inertia meaning the dino using its motion plus the garg's motion on trying to stay clinged. This will exert even more stress for the zombies as it will be even tougher than just trying to stay clinged themselves. Think before you write. The reason I know the skin is smooth is from those very fossils. Paleontologists have discovered that these dinosaurs had smooth skin compared to their scaly or feathered cousins from those fossils, preferreably the skin cells found on them. Again, more and more you're convincing me that no matter how much Calculus you're studying early, Science is definitely not your forte. I know you're from 'murica but come on. Show a bit more prowess that this. TheGollddMAN (talk) 06:37, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah the zombies were waiting for the dino and what? They were waiting on top of a tree for a dino to get below and jump on it? What is this? Tom and Jerry Show? Even if we're talking about a game, PvZ is not that level of stupid and silly. It is silly but it just does not have level of that retardedness you're exemplifying. No matter how much you stretch, the most we've seen stuffed in there are three imps. Normal zombies are bigger than them and therefore cannot be fitted more than two at a time. Don't spew out all these stupid things just for the sake of arguing. Use your comon sense if you have it. That rubbery skin is called smooth. We have rubbery skin (it's called stretchable FYI) too but it is called smooth skin. Also, If I am pretending, I don't see you give any proper info on them Mr. Brachio Expert (especially for someone who suggests that they can use their tail to swat stuff on their back which is impossible by any standard). TheGollddMAN (talk) 18:08, December 6, 2015 (UTC) I just won't accept the fact that they were waiting for the dinos and the dinos will help them. I never accepted that and I will never accept that. Whacking and whipping are different. Whenever you whip a horse, the horse fights back. You just cannot expect someone to beat something and it will just accept the beating. There's no way that a dino will just accept the whacking and not fight back. Listen up moron, we exctly don't know how a dino's skin is. So even though they are lizards, comparing them to lizards of today is stupidity. The skin cells have gone through a lot of evolution based changes; no one knows their exact structure and construction. Stop acting like you know better in this. Someone who uses the logic of putting in multiple zombies in a small pouch by just thinking of "stretching" it, needs to be whacked on the head instead and just cannot call out others' common sense when you have proven that you lack one. TheGollddMAN (talk) 03:40, December 7, 2015 (UTC) So once again, whether they want to or not, they are helping the zombies eventually and that's what I'm gonna count. The method doesn't matter to me; only the result. Even when it's a game, this game still has some logic behind it in some places. When I said their skin was like ours, I meant that scinetists have only discovered the fact that their skin was flacid like ours rather than lizards whose skin is ceramic in structure. Read some books or atleast some journals first. 7th grade is enough for a state champion (or whatever you are or claim to be) to have a bit of knowledge about General Knowledge. This also proves nothing wrong on my part. Also, when you try and sound all infomed, you should perhaps check on that grammar of yours. That's "hone in" instead of "home in". That right there is one of the reasons I called you a moron, Even when you act tough, it comes off as witless. That's a fact I'm not at all ashamed to mention repeatedly. When you're a 7th grader, try and act like a 7th grader instead of a College Associate. Bottomline, I do accept one thing though; that this is a game (giant zombies stuffed inside vases which I'll give you that too) where we are arguing about dinos but honestly speaking, if you like the gimmick that's fine by my book but I hate this gimmick with a passion and I have even sent PopCap an email venting my steam and I will forever hate that they never did anything noteworthy with this exceptionally well concept. This is basically the kind of gimmick you'd expect from that moron (actually I have more adjectives for that) Zackscott. The only redeeming factor is the plant army and nothing else. This all started with that Ankylosaurus being original and all. To me, it will forever be unoriginal and nothing in the world can change that. TheGollddMAN (talk) 19:19, December 7, 2015 (UTC) I checked through my message just in case and I notice any missing period or typo. Not sure what you're on about. Also, not sure what faulty (again it's not falty) logic I'm using. I said dino skin is flaccid but it cannot be compared to lizards of today even though some dinos were ligiant lizards as their skin has gone though several millenia of changes. It might not seem like it, but we have some skin cells that are common to dinos rather than lizards who have more of a ceramic skin structure. Tell me, where can you find any kind of fault here? On the other hand, I'm doubting the credibility of you winning a gold medal though since these kinds of basic things have to be explained to you again and again while you keep pressing on the fact that you're always right. Just because I can't deny you doesn't mean consense. TheGollddMAN (talk) 13:40, December 8, 2015 (UTC) That's not for having editing skills but more so for the fact that it slipped though my notice. You also have shown wrong grammar and typo. That means you don't have it either. So we're even. Yes, flaccid skin hangs loosely, so what? What are you trying to get at? Still doesn't excuse the fact that I have to tell you these things about dinos and skin cells over and over again for someone who is apparently a gold medalist. Being good at Maths just doesn't mean being good at everything while irritatingly you act like one. I still can't excuse that you compared prehistoric dinosaurs with modern day lizards just on concept alone without actually thinking that evolution comes into factor after such a long time. Modern day tigers and elephants don't have the same structure (both from outside and inside) when compared to their ancestors. You should have thought about that. Being a gold medalist (which is still a 13th place) or disabled mean nothing to me here. I believe you but still am not impressed. TheGollddMAN (talk) 18:32, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Loose skin can be gripped by zombies... so what? Do you think that enough gurantees the fact that they are haging onto a 100 ft dinosaur when gravity is also affecting them? I don't think so. Similar doesn't always mean same. There are plenty of differences betwen Sabretooth Tigers and Modern Tigers. Fair enough. Shots have been fored from both sides. TheGollddMAN (talk) 14:33, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Enough for what? What if the dino goes the complete oppostite way they want it to go? Then the whole clinging on would be for nothing. That's why I said, similar doesn't always mean exactly same. That's is also why I said you cannot compare dinos with modern lizards. Blah, mistakes all over the place. Honestly typing with one hand isn't easy. Anyway, those would be hanging and fired respectively. TheGollddMAN (talk) 19:17, December 9, 2015 (UTC) The chances of another Brachiosaurus coming right towards that direction is very far and between. What if the Brach encounters a T-Rex and gets killed? The whole zombie pack will also die. I only have one arm. TheGollddMAN (talk) 04:13, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Maybe but still it is unlikely that they will immediately find another Brach. It was amputated. TheGollddMAN (talk) 14:45, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Maybe but that doesn't guarantee that they will succeed that way. There can be a million possibilities but none of them will ultimately carry on as there are no scenarios like that. TheGollddMAN (talk) 17:49, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Guess so. But chances are sometimes flukes (like in games where they a 10% chance to get something or do something). Things can go both ways and I am a pessimistic (for reasons) so I tend to always look at the negative side of things so that I can beware of them. TheGollddMAN (talk) 13:16, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Still doesn't seem convincing. This whole zombies riding on back of a dino idea is too surreal for me to accept. This doesn't feel right to me no matter what. TheGollddMAN (talk) 18:04, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, the whole game is surreal, but since that is official, that feels less surreal than a fan made idea. Just because this is a fan made idea makes this stupid as hell. I guess this could have worked if your idea had a zombie that's holding the dino via a lease or hypnotising it in some way and then the other zombies were riding it. But no, those things are just there hanging because nothing. That feels wrong to me. TheGollddMAN (talk) 18:44, December 11, 2015 (UTC) So what they are hanging for brains? They can try all they want but they will never succeed as we kill millions of them everyday. Since the people are workers at their studio, that also makes them the source. Since they are backed by a publisher, all of their ideas that were "fan-made" became official as they cannot be replicated by others. A source cannot be fan made or cenceptual; only a realisation of truth. Just because you came up with that doesn't mean everyone will agree with it. I gave also one of my ideas but some agreed and some disagreed with it. I don't like that idea simply because it doesn't fit my taste of dinos inevitably helping the zombies. I'd rather make them as the brutal creatures they were and bring havoc upon the lawn. At least then that freaking T-Rex would have actually looked nicer instead of looking like a retarded autistic kid. TheGollddMAN (talk) 19:09, December 11, 2015 (UTC) See this is the reason you irritate me as you fail to grasp the simple thing. Of course, the content won't change but the idea as to how it exists now will change. That's the same reason we have a concepts page too. When they make something it is a concept but still official while we come up with plants and upgrades ideas which are fan made. It will only be accepted as "official" once it gets approved by EA or PopCap. THAT is changed and THAt changes it, so stop with that "nothing is changed" thing. I guess you forgot the idea altogether. All of the versions of my dinos kill both plants and zombies instead of taking them to a tile. They kill stuff primarily, not move them around. They do not just create tornadoes to move them, they kill them altogether and with a 100% chance (meaning there's no doubt about it) and not just let zombies sit on their backs and take them on for a brain ride. Our ideas have difference; your idea is just comparable to what PopCap has came up with while I totally want them as something else (even changing their looks if possible). TheGollddMAN (talk) 19:32, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Tell me one thing lou, do you believe the dinos were known for being peaceful creatures? Is that the reason dinosaurs featured in all media formats portray them as being ferocious? Is that the reason that T-Rex from Jurassic Park or Jurassic World started killing for no reason. It's because they are predators dude, they are animals that attack everything they see on sight for the sake of food and killing. That's why they will smash your house, in order to kill you and eat you (for food if they are carnivorous). Smashing your house vs trees; that comparison holds water because here they are actively after you (flesh eaters) while for trees they may smash it and eat the leaves (herbivores). That's what here: my dinos are active threats rather than the zombies who are just there to increase the anooyance level to even more heights. They attack zombies and plants and in due time, they will get to your house and smash it thus failing the level. So you HAVE to plant or make the zombies as baits for the dinos to either: a) Damage them enough so they run away b) Kill them (in a less gruesome way of course as they are not zombies). This makes the levels more interesting as you're not only defending your house and your lawn from the usual zombie threat but also from giant prehistoric creatures. To me, it's much more of a challenge and fun compared to "Hey! This dino can kick zombies like a Karate champion!" Even Raptors are hunters in packs and what do they do here? Kick, that's it. Yeah, really rinteresting idea right after the invention of bulbs. TheGollddMAN (talk) 04:26, December 12, 2015 (UTC) I am not saying specifically for Anky. I even mentioned for carnivores and herbivores by specifically categorising them and still you feel mocking is the best course of action. You are hopeless. This time, why the hell are you trying to use logic? Re-using your own words, "This is a game! Anything can happen!" This even happens officially where we use a small mushroom to quote-unquote "charm" dinos, so anything can happen. If given the choice, I would rather choose to fight the dinos with my plants rather than see them be transits from one tile to another for the undead. The world can have a difficulty of 10 for all I care but it will be fun nonetheless. I have currently started replaying JM without using Perfume Shroom where I'm upto Level 14 and the levels are still boring as sh*t. It's not hard, just plain old Lost City type sh*tty droning boredom all over again. TheGollddMAN (talk) 18:28, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Ofc, it is surreal. We are talking about a game where we use plants as armies. As for that, I am not using PFS or any premiums. My line-up is: PSF, PPM, CB, WM, SP (sometimes) with other plants sometimes switching up the line-up. No matter what, I am not using any prems and the world is still boring. Also, I found PS to be fun when I saw zombies just falling off planks and die. BWB was tough but in a challenging way. There was never a moment when you could just sit back and watch the level when you just collect sun and replace plants. JM is easy but not as fun as AE, PS, WW or FF. Hell, even DA had some challenging areas to keep you on your toes. Other than Jm Level 16, this world is just sh*tfaced boring. BWB wasn't super fun but fun nonetheless. Easier worlds like the first four had me enjoy the game but this world is just a crapload. TheGollddMAN (talk) 07:28, December 13, 2015 (UTC) That's why I said "re-playing". Did you even read my previous post? I am replaying all levels with mostly JM plants just without premiums and Perfume Shroom. Thus it counts. As I've said, JM is easy bit also at the same time boring. AE is also easy but it never feels boring to me. JM and LC are the only two worlds which feel droning to me regardless of difficulty. That's my point here. They suck for me. See your idea is surreal but not for the good reasons. It makes that Brach of yours just a dumba*s transporting zombies from one place to another. That's what I never liked with what PopCap did and thus will never like with what you did with your idea. I will never like the idea of dinos helping the zombies when they can very well be coded to kill all things on sight (that's what I want from the dinos; genocide). Also, I always criticise Dark Ages for starting the trend of introducing only 5 free plants, starting the trend of never introducing any more upgrades and the start of returning old plants in their nerfed state and the most worthless premium plant (Pea-nut). I never criticised it for having only 20 levels or for having Jesters and Wizards. I point my finger at it for different reasons. It is fun but I have my share of gripes with it. In fact, my most fav Zomboss battle happens in Dark Ages. TheGollddMAN (talk) 19:29, December 13, 2015 (UTC) As I've said JM feels boring to me because every level is just the same. Since I'm not using PFS, my goal is to always kill the zoombies before the dinos get to react (unless my goal is to purposefully lose the level) and that's why all levels falls under the same level of monotony. With PFS, charm dinos, without them kill zombies so that don't become a nuisance. It's the same. That's why it's boring. Don't you just fu*king pull out science from nowhere. Hanging zombies from a giant dino defies all points of science (and even timeline) and you even once said earlier that this is a game so it's better to think that way. Don't you start spitballing again for the sake of argument as your idea is pretty obviously defying science. This has been talked over. I am not repeating myself again. Also, I have said I am not talking exclusively about Ankys, there are other dinos that can be aggressive in my version. What the hell kind of drugs are you on? I said Dark Ages started the trend of introducing only 5 free plants which became a staple. Also, Far Future started pulling the plant count down to six? You should be thrown off a building for saying that in the most painful way possible after poisoning you and after giving you a brain autopsy. It had 7 plants excluding Starfruit, dingus. You're trying to argue with faulty facts? What? Why the hell am I even talking to you when you say FF had 6 plants after playing the game for this long? That right there proves your credibility. Yes, I like ZDD better than ZMM and that's my choice. TheGollddMAN (talk) 04:15, December 14, 2015 (UTC) I know it's subjective. That's why I am saying I'' hate it. There are other dinos like Stegosaurus, Raptors and Pterodactyls who were all aggresive predators and ate flesh. Plus I can come up with more dinos like Gigantosaurus, Deinonychus etc for my list. Whether you want to count it or not, that world does give us 7 free plants and that's how it's gonna be. Whether it's proper or not, all of us have to count the number. By that logic, I can very well say that Big Wave Beach has 3 plants since two of the other ones are world exclusive and are useless in other worlds but that's not how it's supposed to be. Also, you're forgetting that it works in Wild West against Bull Riders, so it still counts. Face it, your logic needs work. TheGollddMAN (talk) 13:53, December 14, 2015 (UTC) If I had been near you when you said that, I would have kicked you myself; that's how you irritate me when you fail to read or understand even simple English and I lose my pateince. I WAS TALKING ABOUT AGGRESSIVENESS, NOT BEING FLESH EATERS OR NOT. SINCE YOU MENTIOED THAT ANKYS WERE GENTLE, I SAID THER ARE OTHER DINOS THAT CAN BE MADE AGRESSIVE LIKE THOSE OTHERS I GAVE EXAMPLES OF. GOT IT? Before I go and read a book about dinos, you go and read a book about "How to learn and understand simple English" or "How to remember small details so that when someone is in a conversation with me I don't forget those minute notes and totally forget about what we were talking about in the first place" book. Try to take some memory enhancing pills for god's sake or work your brain. It's not that hard. Your eyes doesn't mean everyone's eyes. By your own reason, by my eyes, JM sucks while you seem to orgasm over it every moment possible. TheGollddMAN (talk) 18:25, December 14, 2015 (UTC) That I will give to you as my wordings were a little vague, but I meant that there are other dinos to be made aggressive. I should have wrote that better. Stegos were aggressive and were extremely territorial but they weren't carnivorous or predators. My statement was half correct in this context but it was a small misunderstanding. TheGollddMAN (talk) 18:49, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Fair enough, Also, no. TheGollddMAN (talk) 19:32, December 14, 2015 (UTC) No, I have them for the dinos I mentioned. It's just that I am sick / bored to death with these messages everyday. I want these to end. Case closed. TheGollddMAN (talk) 08:54, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Whatever, your idea was vomitworthy too. Take care. TheGollddMAN (talk) 18:01, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Colddragon PF damage Music }} }} }} }} Response from Fairy27 Fairy27 (talk) 12:47, January 21, 2016 (UTC) }} }} Cont. Fairy27 (talk) 11:50, January 22, 2016 (UTC) }} Well, it was not just my thought. Other people at your "Peer Pressure" thread thought the same as you were runing the cnoncept of making a thread by arguing with every single individual who were also admins. It's because of that your thread was also closed down. Whatever you think is sick is not my headache as you yourself had sickened that thread so much, people were forced to take your argument down. Not to mention, arguing excessively (unless it's taken lightly) counts as vandalism to the policies of a thread so giving a warning for that is justified. Your arguments were anything buy light as you were even disqualifying votes for a proper genral reason in the eye of the mass. TheGollddMAN (talk) 07:52, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Here's a photo of TheGollddMAN LaserBean203 (talk) 12:44, March 12, 2016 (UTC) }}} 17:13, April 21, 2016 (UTC)}} }}} 20:44, April 22, 2016 (UTC)}} RE: PvZH categories }}} 13:43, April 23, 2016 (UTC)}} }}} 22:11, April 23, 2016 (UTC)}} }}} 14:48, April 24, 2016 (UTC)}} }}} 20:10, April 24, 2016 (UTC)}} }} }} thanks for the comment (weekly discusion)